Transformation
by gzilla46
Summary: When an Insecticon bites Arcee, she starts acting very unusual and gets angry very easily. Soon, The other Autobots discover the reason behind Arcee's unusual behavior. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Symptoms

**Transformation**

**When an Insecticon bites Arcee, she starts acting very unusual and gets angry very easily. Soon, The other Autobots discover the reason behind Arcee's unusual behavior. Arcee then begins to go through a terrifying transformation. ****Please R&R!**

* * *

The Autobots were on a mission. Ratchet discovered a signal indicating that there was Energon in a cave. The problem was, it was in the middle of an Insecticon hive. It was dangerous, but it was for the best.

Bulkhead: I'm not sure about this. I mean, I'm all for trying to harvest Energon, but doing it in the middle of an Insecticon hive. This sounds dangerous.

Optimus Prime: Dangerous it may be, but it is for the benefit of our species.

Arcee: Yeah, but the coast looks clear now. I mean, I don't see any Insecticons at the moment. Let's quickly grab it and go.

Suddenly, they had no idea they were being stalked by the very thing they feared they would be: The Insecticons. The Insecticons were a savage type of Transformer. They were first discovered by Airachnid on Earth. The Insecticons lunged out from the shadows, and surrounded The Autobots.

Optimus: Autobots, stand your ground.

The Insecticons then went into attack mode. The Autobots begin blasting away at Insecticons that were attacking. Bulkhead was pounding away at Insecticons with his wrecking ball. Optimus was holding off the attackers with his Ion Blaster. Bumblebee aided Prime, who was being overwhelmed at the moment.

Meanwhile, Arcee was fighting off every Insecticon in her range. However, one happened to grab her and bite her in the shoulder, leaving a gash. Optimus was the first to notice.

Optimus: Autobots, an Autobot has been wounded. We must retreat back to base. Ratchet, groundbridge us back.

A groundbridge then opened and the Autobots retreated back to base as fast as they could.

**The Transformer Prime theme and intro plays...**

* * *

Arcee was getting an examination on the bite mark on her shoulder that one of the Insecticons gave her. The Autbots and the humans, Jack, Miko, and Raf gathered around to see if she'll be OK.

Ratchet: Hmmm. Yep, that is indeed an Insecticon bite.

Arcee: Yeah, I know.

Jack: So, it's not severe, is it?

Ratchet: I don't think so. It doesn't look severe enough to be fatal.

Arcee: But it does hurt like scrap.

Ratchet: Hmm. I see. Let me take a quick look.

Ratchet then put on some giant gloves to take a look at the gash.

Arcee: Ugh. Don't touch it, Ratchet.

Ratchet: It'll only be a second, I swear. I just need to see if it-

Arcee: I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!

Ratchet and the other Autobots stared in shock. They have never seen Arcee get this angry since the time she beat the snot out of Starscream for mentioning Cliffjumper.

Ratchet: OK. Calm down. If you insist. Jeez.

Arcee then calmed down and realized what she just did.

Arcee: Oh, Ratchet, I'm..I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Ever since the incident, I've been feeling...tense.

Bulkhead: I can sympathize. If that was me with that gash and Ratchet wanted to touch it, I would've been cranky, too.

Optimus: Arcee, you just go and get some rest. We'll check on you in the morning and see if you're feeling any better.

**Later that night...**

Arcee is resting in the garage of Jack's house. Jack is in bed. Arcee is beginning to moan and groan repeatedly for an unknown reason.

**Later that morning...**

* * *

Jack then went over to Arcee so she could take him to the Autobot base. But she wasn't there. The garage was trashed. The roof got smashed up and there were tracks of a giant creature. Bumblebee noticed this situation, too while he was on the way to get Raf. He picked up Jack, then picked up Raf, and went to find Arcee. They searched for an hour, and they noticed a large path of destruction through the town, and they found Arcee laying in an alleyway.

Jack: Arcee, wake up.

Bumblebee beeped and booped, since he couldn't talk normally, but the humans knew the beeping meant, "Arcee, what are you doing laying in the middle of an alleyway?"

Arcee: I don't know, Bumblebee, I don't remember anything. All I know was I was sleeping in Jack's garage and the next moment I woke up here.

Bumblebee beeped some more, which meant, "And why is there property damage all over town?"

Arcee: I don't know. I just noticed that recently. Oh scrap, I'm exhausted.

Jack: Come on, Arcee, let's get to base.

**When they got to the base...**

* * *

Jack was just laying on the couch at the base. He was watching TV. Bulkhead noticed that Jack seemed a little worried about something today. Bulkhead went to check on Jack to see what's wrong.

Bulkhead: Hey, Jackie, what's up?

Jack: Nothing much, Bulk. And please don't call me Jackie. Makes me sound like a girl, which I'm not.

Bulkhead: I noticed you've been worried about something. What's wrong? You can tell me.

Jack: Well, I've been worried about Arcee.

Bulkhead: I'm listening.

Jack: Well, ever since she got bitten by that Insecticon, she's been acting...weird. Bumblebee, Raf, and I found her laying in an alleyway, even though I last found her sleeping in my garage.

Bulkhead: I see. Well, Jack, you know how you humans sometimes sleepwalk in the middle of the night, right?

Jack: Yeah. That happened to me a few times.

Bulkhead: Well, maybe the same thing was happening to her. I mean, I've had a few moments where I sleepwalked in the middle of the night. I could tell you stories. But there wouldn't be enough time since the stories are so long.

Jack: Hmmm. You know, I could actually see that happening.

Bulkhead: But I'm sure she'll be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play some basketball with Bumblebee. Hey, Bumblebee, let's go.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were playing basketball in the large hangar area. Jack and Raf decided to watch. Bumblebee dribbled the ball, trying to keep it away from Bulkhead. Bulkhead lunged for the ball. But Arcee was walking somewhere and Bulkhead's behind was coming for her. Arcee screamed and quickly jumped out of the way. Bulkhead crashed into the wall.

Arcee: BULKHEAD, YOU IDIOT!

Bulkhead: Whoa, Arcee, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.

Arcee: That's not going TO CUT IT!

Arcee lifted the larger Autobot off the ground and slammed him into the wall with unnatural strength, even for a Transformer, causing the wall to crack behind Bulkhead. Bulkhead was struggling against her hold, but it was no use. Arcee was choking Bulkhead.

Arcee: YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!

Arcee's converted her arm into a blaster, and was about to blast Bulkhead.

Jack was terrified, but he knew something had to be done. He and Raf ran over to Arcee.

Jack: Arcee, LET HIM GO! You're gonna kill him!

But Arcee kicked Jack out of the way, knocking him into a stack of boxes. It wasn't long before Ratchet and Optimus arrived.

Ratchet: Arcee, let him go.

The other Autobots tried to pull her off, but she just knocked them out of the way. Arcee' eyes then widened. She started to come back to her senses. She didn't know what was going on. She dropped Bulkhead and her blaster turned back into an arm. She looked around and was terrified at what she had just done. Optimus, Ratchet, Jack, and Bumblebee all gave her looks of disapproval. Bulkhead ran off.

Arcee: Oh no. I'm sorry. I...I...

Arcee ran away to her quarters and locked the door.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

Even though Arcee was close to killing Bulkhead, Bulkhead couldn't help but feel bad for Arcee. I mean, he knew about all the stuff that Arcee was going through at that moment. The Insecticon bite, possibly sleepwalking, nearly getting flattened by him. He went to Arcee's quarters to check on Arcee.

Bulkhead: Arcee? Is everything OK in here? I'm sorry I-

Arcee: Go away, Bulkhead. Leave me alone.

Bulkhead: Come on, Arcee. It wasn't that bad.

Arcee: Yes, it was. I could've killed you.

Bulkhead: I could've killed YOU! Are you sure you're feeling OK? I mean, ever since that Insecticon bite, you haven't been acting like your usual self. Let's go for a drive. That'll cheer you up.

Arcee: I guess.

With looks she had already gotten from the other Autobots, she could clearly tell they weren't happy with her recent behavior. But she had no idea things would get a lot worse.

**A few hours later...**

* * *

When Arcee and Bulkhead returned from their drive around the town, the sun was beginning to set. Then, as Arcee sat down to relax, she started feeling really light-headed. Moaning slightly, she clutched her head. It was easy for Optimus to notice the problem. He was getting concerned. He walked over to Arcee to see what was wrong.

Optimus: Whoa...Arcee, are you OK?

Arcee: Yeah. Just my head hurts a little. OK, it hurts a lot now.

Bulkhead: Are you sure? Why don't you just take a nap, or let out your frustations on one of our punching bags we just got. That usually sets me straight.

Arcee's headache continued to get worse. It was unbearable and Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jack showed looks of concern.

Bumblebee beeped, which meant, "Maybe it's from your lack of sleep. It could happen to anyone."

Arcee: I hope your right. I'm going to go to my quarters.

Optimus: OK. Get well soon, Arcee.

Arcee then went in her quarters and locked the door.

Jack: She seems to be acting really weird. I'm starting to think she's really sick. Wait, your kind can get sick?

Bulkhead: Yes we can get sick. Don't you remember when Optimus got the cybonic plague?

Jack: Yes, but what about Arcee? Is she sick?

Bulkhead: You have no idea.

Arcee was looking outside through the window. She saw the sun setting. Then she looked at herself in the mirror.

Arcee: Why is this happening to me? I don't get it. Ever since that day I've been bitten by an Insecticon, strange things have been happening. I've been having breakdowns, and I find myself in the middle of an alleyway. What is going on?

Eventually, the sun finally set and the moon took its place. Just then, Arcee began to hunch over in extreme pain. It was unbearable. Arcee began to groan in agony as the pain continued.

Arcee: WHAT'S...HAPPENING TO ME?

Pain was completely dominant all over Arcee's body. She screamed as it became more intense. She could feel herself changing. She became taller and more muscular. Arcee's usual shade of dark blue became even darker. Her hands became claws. Her teeth grew sharper by the second. She grew at least another 7 feet taller and was much more muscular than before. She let out a terrified scream that could be heard across the hall.

Optimus: Shhh. Do you hear that? It's Arcee.

Raf: Well, come on. We should check on her to see if she's OK.

Bumblebee beeped and blooped. He was saying, "I last saw her go into her quarters."

Ratchet: Then let's look there.

The Autobots knocked on Arcee's door.

Bulkhead: Arcee? Are you OK in there?

But all they heard was Arcee moaning and groaning in pain. The Autobots and their two human companions ran into Arcee's quarters, and saw Arcee, but she didn't look normal. The transformation she was going through was not yet complete. She was now at least 22 feet tall and had a lot of muscle on her. She had claws and fangs. She was even taller than Bulkhead...and growing. The other Autobots look in complete and utter shock.

Optimus: Arcee? Is that you?

Arcee: HELP...MEEEE!

Ratchet: Arcee? What...What happened to you?

Bulkhead: Arcee? Are you OK?

Ratchet: She is clearly NOT OK! Just look at her!

Arcee: Guys...Stay...STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

Arcee then smashed through the wall and ran off. The other Autobots were really concerned.

Ratchet: I don't know what's happening to Arcee, but I do know we have to go after her.

Optimus: She could be anywhere. First, we must bring her back, and figure out what's causing Arcee's transformation.

**Later...**

* * *

The Autobots were searching across the hallways for any sign of Arcee. They knew something was wrong, and they wanted to help her.

Optimus: Arcee?

Bulkhead: Arcee, come on out. We just want to help you.

Suddenly, they heard a furious roaring sound. Ratchet heard it and began to get really worried.

Ratchet: Shhh. Do you hear that?

Optimus: I don't hear anything. What is it?

Ratchet turned on his flashlight and saw a large Insecticon-like creature. It was 30 feet tall, with razor sharp teeth and was much larger than any other Insecticon, but it was dark blue like Arcee. It was large, and very muscular. It had red eyes and huge claws. The creature let out a low growl.

Optimus: Arcee? Is that you?

The creature roared at Optimus, and proceeded to attack him. It started ripping at his chest, with Optimus trying to fend the monster off. Bumblebee intervened and fired his blaster at the monster, but it had little effect. It only made the beast turn its attention towards Bumblebee. The creature picked up Bumblebee and slammed him into the ground. It attacked Ratchet, throwing him through the wall.

Ratchet: It's more powerful than any other Insecticon I've ever seen.

Bulkhead: It's NOT a Insecticon. Well, not any ordinary Insecticon. It's ARCEE!

Ratchet: What makes you think that?

Bulkhead: Well, it features a few similarities, such as those things on her back, and it's blue like Arcee.

Ratchet: That is a good point. Then YOU try talking to it.

Bulkhead: Uh, hey, Arcee, it's me, Bulkhead, remember?

The creature just sliced Bulkhead's chest, leaving 3 big claw marks. The monster threw Bulkhead at Optimus. The monster roared and smashed through the wall and made it outside. Jack finally ran over to the damaged Autobots and saw the carnage.

Jack: What happened here? I heard a monster attacked the place. And where's Arcee?

Raf: Did the monster eat Arcee?

Bulkhead: That WAS Arcee!

Jack: What?

Ratchet: That monster we just fought is Arcee. I can prove it to, because I just got a blood sample from her during the battle.

**Soon, Ratchet examined the blood sample from Arcee**

* * *

Ratchet: Hmm. It appears that the blood sample I got seems to match Arcee's DNA, proving that is indeed Arcee. But I also found out that it also had the same Insecticon cells in the sample too. The very ones that we fought in battle. What I don't understand is how these Insecticon cells were introduced into Arcee's bloodstream.

Optimus: I think I have an idea on how. Remember when we were fighting those Insecticons during our Energon mission? Well, when one of the Insecticons bit Arcee, it must've infected her with Insecticon cells. Ratchet, can you cure her?

Ratchet: Of course I can. I mean, I'm the medic for a reason, you know. But, it may take a while. I need the right ingredients. All you need to do in the meantime, is keep her busy until I can whip up a cure.

Bulkhead: Easier said than done. She's heading into the city.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cure

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were quickly driving in vehicle mode as fast as they could to find Arcee, who has transformed into a giant, vicious, Insecticon. But, much to their surprise, she is actually really hard to find in the large desert.

Bulkhead: Where exactly could Arcee be? We have to stop her, before she hurts herself, or anyone else, Autobot or human.

Optimus Prime: I know. Ratchet, what's Arcee's current location?

Ratchet: The motion tracker is picking up a signal. It's the right size to be Arcee. It looks like she's heading towards the town of Jasper.

Jack: What? NO! That's where I live!

Raf: Me too. We've got to stop her.

Optimus: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're going to have to call Agent Fowler so he can evacuate the citizens of the town.

Optimus Prime called Agent Fowler, that hot-tempered African-American government agent. While calling him, Optimus was worried he would decide it's best to shoot down Arcee. He did not want that to happen.

Optimus: Agent Fowler. Do you read me? This is Optimus Prime.

Fowler: I hear you, Prime. What's your situation?

Optimus: Arcee's been turned into a monstrous Insecticon and is heading towards Jasper. We need you to evacuate the citizens. DO NOT engage Arcee and by NO MEANS fire upon her.

Fowler: Got it. But what do we do to stop her when she DOES hit Jasper?

Optimus: Ratchet is creating a cure. We just need to keep her busy until it's complete.

Fowler: Got it. All military units, we have a code red. Apparently, one of the Autobots transformed into a monster. We need to evacuate the public in Jasper. But remember, this is one our Autobots. DO NOT fire upon her!

Within 1 hour, Arcee finally arrived in Jasper, Nevada. The town was still being evacuated, but that was no help to the citizens now. The monster was on the rampage. Arcee lifted a car off the ground and threw it at a house, damaging it. The creature rampaged through the city with no regard for human life. People that were not evacuated yet fled the streets in panic. Cars were overturned or stepped on, buildings damaged and detroyed. Agent Fowler and his team then saw Arcee littering the streets with wreckage and debris.

Fowler: I see Arcee, and man, what did you guys do to get her so cheezed off!

Optimus: She was like that since the beginning of this case, even before the transfomation.

Fowler: Well, when are you guys going to get here? She's wrecking everything and will not stop until everyone's dead.

Solider #1: FIRE AT WILL!

Fowler: What? I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIRE, YOU IDIOTS!

But it was no use. The soldiers open fired at Arcee with everything they got. Nothing worked. Even tank missiles did no damage to the monster. They only made Arcee angrier. The monster shot an enormous ball of fire at the soldiers, destroying all their vehicles. Most, including Fowler, managed to get out of the way of the blast before it hit the vehicles, but a few weren't so lucky. Finally, Optimus Prime and the Autobots arrived on the scene.

Optimus: Fowler, I told you guys not to fire.

Fowler: I DID give the order to not shoot at her. But some oaf decided to go ahead and shoot at her anyway.

**Meanwhile...**

2 humans, named John and Rick, were being evacuated from Jasper, and they didn't know exactly why this was happening.

John: Why are we even being evacuated? This is ridiculous.

Rick: The government agents are saying that there is a monster on the loose in the city or something. Maybe they've been watching too many Godzilla movies.

John: Yeah, there's no such things as monsters. Huh?

Suddenly, they saw the foot of the very monster they were talking about. The foot was coming straight for Rick.

Both John and Rick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Rick dodged out of the way before the foot landed on the ground.

Rick: I know heels hurt, but that would've been serious.

**Back to the action...**

Optimus: Remember, this is ARCEE! DO NOT hurt her. We just want to contain her and cure her.

Optimus quickly ran to restrain Arcee, but her monster form gave her increased strength. She just grabbed Optimus from behind and threw him into a building. Bumblebee decided he was the one who should save the day. He rushed at Arcee, but she just swatted him like an actual bumblebee. She ran over to Bumblebee, roaring, and attempted to kill him. But Bulkhead got Arcee in a double arm bar hold, but Arcee broke free and started attacking Bulkhead.

Optimus: Arcee, you got to stop! Do not lose yourself within this form. ARCEE!

Fowler: Forget it, Prime. In that state, she won't respond to logic. Only to what she understands. Brute force.

Bulkhead: And I thought I was strong.

Optimus: Ratchet, what's taking so long with the cure.

Ratchet: I'm a medic, not a miracle worker. But I'm almost done, I swear. I just need to do one more thing.

Optimus: DO IT!

Arcee roared and began to slice at Prime's chest, creating a big hole in the side area. Optimus was badly damaged. Arcee roared and continued her rampage.

Bulkhead: Prime. PRIME! YOU OK?

Prime: Don't worry about me. We've got to stop Arcee.

Bumblebee beeped. What he meant to say was, "We tried everything to contain her. What do we do?"

Jack: Have you tried talking to her calmly?

Arcee let out a furious shriek and brought her attention back on The Autobots and rushed toward them. But Jack stood in her way.

Jack: ARCEE WAIT!

The monster stopped and looked down at Jack.

Jack: Arcee, you got to stop. It's me, Jack, remember?

Arcee then started coming to her senses a little bit.

Monster: J-J..Jack?

Jack: Yeah, that's it. Listen, we don't want to fight. We just want to return you to normal. Just stop fighting. It's OK. Everything's going to be alright. Just calm...down.

Arcee looked around at what was going on. She even looked at her hands, which were claws. The destruction of the town, Optimus Prime wounded in battle, Bulkhead banged up badly, and military soldiers.

Military Sargent: FIRE!

Fowler: NO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

The soliders opened fire again, and unleashed a barrage of bullets, missles, and tanks. Some actually hurt her. Arcee shrieked in fury.

Jack: ARCEE, NO! STOP!

Arcee began destroying the military forces that were attacking her. She tossed tanks around like toys. And breathed fire on lighter military vehicles.

Optimus: This has gotten way out of control. Ratchet, what's the status on the cure?

Ratchet: It's finished. I'm on my way now.

Ratchet then drove over to Jasper (what's left of it anyways) as fast as he could. He saw the town of Jasper in ruins, and an angry Arcee, who was attacking military forces.

Ratchet: HEY! OVER HERE!

Arcee turned on Ratchet and ran after him. But, Ratchet was ready, and injected the cure into Arcee's system. The monster started feeling nauseous and passed out.

Jack: Did it work?

Fowler: HOLD YOUR FIRE!

The other Autobots, even a wounded Optimus Prime, looked at Arcee's Insecticon body. It started to morph back to its original self. Within 10 seconds, Arcee returned to her original self.

Jack: We did it. It worked.

Ratchet: Maybe I am a miracle worker after all.

Bulkhead: A great one at that.

Arcee began to regain consiousness. She was dizzy, but at least she wasn't a monster anymore.

Arcee: What happened?

Ratchet: You mean, you don't remember?

Arcee: No. What happened to the town?

Bulkhead: It's a LONG story. For now, let's head back to base and relax. I'm exhausted.

The Autobots rolled out into vehicle mode and returned to base.

Prime: I still need repairs to my body.

Ratchet: I'll get to work.

**End Credits Roll and show the stuff you usually see in the episodes.**


End file.
